


FEMME

by Hime_Hoshina (Himehoshina13)



Series: UTS Prompt Challenge [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossdressing, First Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, UTSprompt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himehoshina13/pseuds/Hime_Hoshina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada tiga hal yang Takao Kazunari rahasiakan dari semua orang—dan tak akan pernah dia katakan pada siapapun juga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FEMME

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnemoonKaourumi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AnemoonKaourumi).



Ada tiga hal yang Takao Kazunari rahasiakan dari semua orang—dan tak akan pernah dia katakan pada siapapun juga.

Yang pertama, dia selalu menggunakan pakaian perempuan di masa anak-anaknya—hanya karena sang ibu menganggapnya terlalu manis sebagai laki-laki. Sang ibu menghentikan obsesi anehnya itu saat adik perempuan Takao lahir.

Yang kedua, cinta pertamanya adalah seorang anak laki-laki berambut hijau yang ditemuinya saat sedang berlibur bersama keluarga. Hanya sekali, namun mereka berjanji untuk bertemu kembali.

Dan yang ketiga, Takao masih terus menunggu janji itu terealisasi. Dan kini dia terobsesi pada segalanya yang berwarna hijau.

Termasuk Midorima Shintarou.

.

…*…

.

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: BL, OOC, Crossdress, Alternate Reality, Miss Typo(s), etc**

Merupakan fanfiksi yang dibuat dalam self-challenge #UTSPrompt.

**Dipersembahkan pada Anemoon Kaorumi dengan prompt hari kelima, ‘MidoTaka/Midofem!Taka, Ambivalensi’.**

Selamat membaca ^^

.

…*…

.

Matanya memandang tak berkedip pada punggung berlapiskan jaket yang tengah duduk sambil menyilangkan tangan. Boneka beruang seukuran manusia berada di samping objek yang diamatinya. Takao mengernyitkan alis.

“Itu … kapten, apa Teikou juga melibatkan boneka beruang dalam permainan mereka?”

Kaptennya mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Takao, mendapati keganjilan di bangku pemain tim lawan yang akan mereka hadapi. Helaan napas panjang terdengar dari mulutnya. “Entahlah, yang kudengar tiap kali bertanding mereka selalu membawa benda-benda aneh ke lapangan. Pernah juga miniatur Tokyo Tower dan juga satu set peralatan makan dari perak. Mungkin semacam jimat atau apa.”

Pemilik mata abu-abu kebiruan itu tak bisa menahan tawanya. “Aneh sekali!”

“Jangan tertawa,” tegur salah satu teman satu kelompoknya dengan suara yang kelewat serius. “Meskipun mereka memiliki kebiasaan yang tidak biasa, mereka selalu memenangkan pertandingan yang mereka lakukan. Mereka adalah lawan yang tangguh.”

Ya, Takao juga pernah mendengarnya. Tentang anggota kelas satu tim basket dari Teikou yang katanya memiliki kekuatan yang seharusnya tidak didapatkan di usianya. Bahkan dari tempatnya duduk pun dia juga sudah merasakan pancaran kekuatan dan rasa percaya diri mereka. Dia meragukan jika lawannya kali ini benar-benar anak seusinya dan bukannya tim basket profesional. Namun, tak ada gunanya tegang sebelum pertandingan, jadi dia hanya memutar malas. “Mungkin mulai besok kita juga harus membawa boneka beruang berukuran besar agar kita terus menang.”

Jitakan main-main dan tawa rekan-rekannya adalah jawaban dari celetukan Takao. Pemuda itu tersenyum, dia tahu jika mereka tidak akan kalah dengan mudahnya. Mereka akan berusaha sekuat tenaga—apapun hasilnya.

Saat dia mencuri pandang pada bangku lawan, didapatinya sepasang mata hijau tengah mengamati dengan wajah tidak suka—seolah tahu apa yang tengah dia dan timnya bicarakan. Otaknya terasa menghilang saat itu juga. Mata hijau itu menyedot kesadarannya, membuat napasnya terasa dipaksa berhenti.

“Takao?”

“Hm?” dia menoleh pada rekan-rekannya, kemudian tertawa pelan melihat wajah khawatir mereka. “Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit grogi saja di pertandingan ini.”

Takao terkekeh pelan untuk dirinya sendiri. Masih saja sama. Di antara ratusan orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya, dengan berbagai macam warna rambut berbeda, mulai dari yang biasa hingga yang luar biasa. Namun tak ada yang lebih menarik matanya dibandingkan warna hijau.

.

…*…

.

_“Hei, kamu! Ada apa? Mengapa menangis?” Cahaya matahari yang menyinarinya tiba-tiba meredup. Mendongak, dia menemukan helai-helai hijau lembut terjulur ke arahnya. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir._

_Takao muda terisak pelan, berusaha menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan, namun rasa perih di lututnya tetap membuahkan air mata. “A-aku … aku … lututku …”_

_Sebuah luka menganga di sana, terlihat di balik gaun merah muda berenda yang dia gunakan. Pemuda itu mengamatinya sejenak. “Lukanya cukup parah, kau bisa berdiri? Ayo kita cuci sebelum terkena infeksi. Aku bawa plester di tasku.”_

_“I-iya …” Takao menyambut uluran tangan itu, sedikit terhuyung akibat lututnya yang membengkak. Anak laki-laki itu memegang pinggangnya, membantunya berjalan perlahan. Takao tersenyum kecil. “Terima kasih.”_

.

…*…

.

“Shin-chan!”

Midorima Shintarou menoleh malas pada suara cempreng yang memanggilnya. Menaikkan kacamatanya dan berdiam diri sampai pemuda yang memanggilnya tiba dan merangkul pundaknya. “Bisakah kau hentikan panggilan menjijikkan itu, Takao?”

Takao mengabaikan keluhan itu. “Kau sudah mengerjakan PR Biologi?” tanyanya. Memasang wajah memelas. “Aku pinjam ya. Aku tidur terlalu cepat karena lelah latihan tambahan semalam.”

“Sayang sekali aku belum selesai mengerjakannya.”

“Eeeeeeeh?” Takao melepaskan rangkulannya. Memasang wajah ngeri yang dibuat-buat dan menjauh selangkah dari sang sahabat—yang dia klaim secara sepihak. “Kau belum selesai mengerjakannya?! Kau?!”

Midorima mendengus pelan, kembali menaikkan kacamatanya. “Aku terlalu sibuk mencari benda keberuntunganku hari ini hingga kehabisan waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas.”

“Memangnya apa benda keberuntunganmu hari ini?” Takao mengamati temannya, mencoba mencari benda mencurigakan yang biasa pemuda itu bawa. Mungkin teko minum teh, atau boneka berbie, bisa juga buket bunga mawar. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan.

Tangan panjang terulur, di atas perban yang membelitnya, terselip sebuah cincin dengan batu berwarna hijau indah—seperti warna mata Midorima, dan kilaunya mengingatkan Takao akan kilau di mata sahabatnya itu. “Batu alam cukup sulit dicari akhir-akhir ini.”

“Aku tak mengerti mengapa kau selalu membawa-bawa benda aneh itu tiap hari?”

“Jika tidak membawanya maka aku bisa saja tertimpa sial.”

“Hah?” Takao membeo tak mengerti, kemudian tertawa keras. Menepuk-nepuk punggung temannya dengan keras. “Kau ini benar-benar aneh, Shin-chan! Percaya pada hal-hal seperti itu seperti anak kecil saja!”

“Bukan urusanmu.”

Mata hijau melirik tidak suka. Berjalan meninggalkannya. Takao dapat merasakan aura dingin yang jarang menguar dari pemuda di hadapannya itu. Midorima memang bukan orang yang selalu bersikap baik dan bersahabat pada tiap orang, bahkan cenderung selalu kesal pada Takao, namun dia tak pernah tampak semarah ini.

“Apa … aku sudah kelewatan ya?”

.

…*…

.

_“Sudah tidak apa-apa kan?” Anak laki-laki itu berdiri dan mengusap peluh yang menetes di dahinya, memandangi lutut Takao yang sudah ditutup dengan plester. “Lututmu sudah terasa lebih baik?”_

_Takao mengembangkan senyumnya dan tertawa. “Terima kasih. Berkatmu sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa, kok.”_

_Anak laki-laki itu memandangnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Menghela napas panjang dan menggaruk kepalanya. “Kau … tadi menangis, sekarang tertawa dengan mudahnya. Aneh sekali.”_

_“Aneh? Kurasa tidak juga.” Dia bangkit dari duduknya, mengernyit merasakan sedikit rasa sakit masih tersisa pada lututnya. Memetik bunga yang tumbuh di dekatnya. “ Ayah bilang, aku tidak boleh menangis. Dia bilang, aku harus jadi seseorang yang kuat. Jadi jangan bilang siapapun soal aku menangis tadi ya?”_

_“Untuk apa? Bahkan mengenal namamu saja tidak, jadi mengatakannya pun tidak akan membawa keuntungan untukku kan?”_

_“Berjanji sajalah.”_

_“Hm? Baiklah. Aku berjanji.”_

_Dua jari kelingking dipertemukan, mengikat sebuah janji aneh._

.

…*…

.

Takao diabaikan sepanjang jam pelajaran. Bahkan saat klub pun tak berbeda. Tiap anggota yang menyadari keanehan Takao dan Midorima—yang  biasanya berlatih berdua kini mengambil jarak satu lapangan penuh—terus-menerus mendatanginya, bertanya apa yang terjadi. Dan Takao hanya bisa tertawa, mengatakan jika Midorima sedang melatih aksi barunya atau apa.

Bahkan si rambut hijau itu pun langsung menghilang setelah latihan selesai, tidak mengambil latihan tambahan berdua dengan Takao seperti biasanya.

Ini kali pertama hal seperti ini terjadi. Diam di antara mereka tak pernah bertahan lebih dari tiga jam. Dan itu membuat Takao sedikit merasa … kesepian?

Saat perjalanan pulang, sembari menggerutukan sikap labil Midorima yang tidak kalah parah dibandingkan gadis yang PMS, tanpa sadar Takao menemukan rambut hijau itu. Tengah berdiri di tengah lapangan basket jalanan dengan kemeja seragam yang basah kuyup oleh keringat. Entah mengapa dia merasa ingin tersenyum, bahkan dalam kegelapan malam sekalipun, yang selalu dia cari adalah hijau itu—ah, dia rasa obsesinya semakin mengerikan saja akhir-akhir ini.

Saat Midorima berbalik setelah mengambil kembali bola yang menerobos ring, barulah dia melihat Takao yang berdiri bersandar di pagar lapangan dan tersenyum padanya.

Melemparkan minuman yang dibungkus handuk miliknya, Takao berjalan mendekat. “Kau bodoh sekali Shin-chan. Padahal latihan di sekolah di sekolah jauh lebih nyaman. Ada kamar mandi yang bisa kau gunakan jika berkeringat dan banyak bola yang bisa kau pakai tanpa harus memungutinya.”

“Mengapa kau ada di sini, Takao?”

“Arah rumahku lewat sini. Dan jangan harap aku akan melakukan latihan tambahan sendirian. Banyak rumor mengerikan di gedung olahraga sekolah kita.”

“Oh.”

Takao terdiam, begitupula Midorima. Keheningan ini membuat mereka gelisah. Midorima yang menghentikan latihannya dan Takao yang tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Ini aneh, selama ini Takao selalu mengklaim hal yang paling tak bisa dia lakukan adalah diam. Namun Midorima membuatnya mengingkarinya.

“Aku …” dia membuka suara.

Midorima memotongnya. “Aku ingin minta maaf padamu.”

“Eh?”

.

…*…

.

_“Menurutku kamu tidak memiliki alasan untuk tidak menangis.”_

_Takao balas memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya. “Hm? Mengapa?”_

_“Kamu punya hak untuk menangis saat merasa sakit, tertawa saat merasa bahagia dan berteriak saat merasa marah. Kamu punya hak untuk itu semua, beda denganku,” katanya. Menunduk mencengkram celana panjang berwarna hitam yang digunakannya._

_“Kalau aku boleh melakukannya, seharusnya kamu juga boleh melakukannya kan? Itu baru namanya adil.”_

_“Tapi aku tidak bisa,” anak laki-laki itu bersikeras. Wajahnya yang tadi penuh kelembutan mengeras—terlihat lebih tua dibandingkan usia seharusnya. “Aku anak laki-laki. Aku tidak boleh menampilkan apa yang aku rasakan.”_

_Takao ingin berkata jika dia adalah anak laki-laki juga. Namun dia menghentikannya. Sudah cukup dia ditertawakan dan dihina oleh teman-teman sekolahnya karena selalu menggunakan pakaian perempuan. Dia tak mau teman baiknya ikut menjadi bagian dari kelompok itu._

_Lagipula … ekspresi wajah anak laki-laki itu membuatnya terdiam. Tak bisa mengatakan apapun._

_Sebuah ide cemerlang singgah dalam benaknya._

_Takao tersenyum lebar. “Kalau begitu, biarkan aku yang menggantikanmu merasakannya.” Dia mengembangkan senyumnya lebih lebar melihat wajah bodoh si anak laki-laki yang tak mengerti. “Aku yang akan menangis untukmu saat kamu merasa sakit. Aku yang akan tertawa untukmu saat kamu merasa bahagia. Dan akulah yang akan berteriak untukmu saat kamu merasa marah. Bagaimana?”_

.

…*…

.

Takao terdiam di kamarnya. Memandang sebuah kotak besar bewarna pink  yang dia sembunyikan di bagian terdalam lemarinya—untuk mengubur kenangan mengerikan yang ada di dalamnya.

Setelah bertahun-tahun terlupakan, dia kembali mengambil benda itu. Ragu untuk membukanya.

_“Mungkin aku sebenarnya berharap kau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin.”_

Dengan satu tarikan keras, dia berhasil membuka segel kotak tersebut. Menemukan gaun-gaun tua yang tak akan muat lagi pada badannya di dalamnya. Ia menghela napas panjang, menggali lebih dalam, menemukan ikat rambut berbagai bentuk dan hiasan, sepatu-sepatu feminin cantik, kaus kaki berenda, hingga akhirnya dia menemukan benda yang dia cari.

_“Aku berharap kau melakukan hal yang dia janjikan untuk dia lakukan—namun tak pernah dia tepati.”_

Warnanya sudah kusam, dan jika digunakannya sekarang, benda itu mungkin hanya akan sampai pada punggungnya, bukan lagi pantatnya. Baunya pun tidak enak. Namun Takao tidak peduli. Dia mendekatkan benda itu pada kepalnya, merapikannya sebisa mungkin dan berjalan menuju cermin yang tergantung di dinding.

_“Aku ingin kau tahu hal-hal yang dia tahu namun tak pernah kuberitahukan padamu. Maka dari itu, aku kecewa kau mengatakan hal yang berbeda dengannya.”_

Ia mendengus pelan melihat pantulan dirinya. “Siapa yang coba kau bohongi sekarang, Takao Kazunari? Sudah jelas jika kau tidak akan cocok menggunakannya lagi bukan? Wajahmu sudah berubah, tidak lagi mungil seperti dulu. Kulitmu pun juga semakin kasar. Dan badanmu—astaga, dengan benda ini kau hanya terlihat seperti seorang banci murahan saja.”

Dia mencoba untuk tertawa, namun tak dapat melakukannya. Hingga akhirnya dilihatnya pada cermin, satu tetes air menetes ke pipi bayangannya. Jatuh membasahi lantai. Matanya basah—sama seperti mata gadis jadi-jadian dengan tubuh kekar dan rambut sepunggung yang balas memandangnya dari dalam cermin.

_“Aku ingin kau … menjadi Kazuna, gadis kecil cinta pertamaku.”_

“Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menjadinya, Shin-chan … aku sudah terlambat untuk menjadi dia.”

.

…*…

.

_“Jangan membuat janji yang tidak bisa kamu tepati, bodoh.”_

_“Eh? Kenapa? Aku pasti akan menepatinya kok!”_

_“Kamu di sini hanya untuk berlibur. Aku juga.” Anak laki-laki itu tampak menyesal saat mengatakannya. Hanya memandang jauh taman di hadapannya. “Setelah hari ini kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Jadi bagaimana kau bisa menepati janjimu?”_

_Takao memasang raut wajah kecewa terbaiknya. Memegang lengan kaus yang digunakan anak laki-laki di sebelahnya. “Kamu … akan pulang hari ini?” tanyanya sedih. Melihat temannya yang tak menjawab, dia tahu itu benar. “Ukh, padahal aku berharap kita dapat berteman baik …”_

_“Kalau begitu apa kamu mau aku membuat janji?”_

_Mengedipkan mata. “Jangan membuat janji yang tidak bisa kamu tepati, itu katamu sendiri kan?”_

_“Kali ini aku akan berusaha untuk menepatinya,” anak itu bersikeras. Mengangkat tangan Takao dan mengaitkan jarinya lagi. “Aku berjanji untuk menemuimu lagi suatu saat nanti. Dan di saat itu, kamu harus menepati janjimu padaku.”_

_“Baiklah aku setuju!” sorak sang gadis. Menggaruk kepalanya sejenak, teringat akan sesuatu yang penting namun lupa ditanyakannya. “Tapi … aku tidak tahu namamu. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu itu kamu jika kita bertemu lagi?”_

_Pemuda itu tampak ragu menjawabnya. Memandang Takao sejenak sebelum menarik napas panjang. “Namaku … Shin. Ya, Shin.”_

_“Shin … hm, Shin ya … Shin-chan?” Takao menepuk tangannya, merasa mendapatkan nama yang bagus untuk teman barunya itu, tak mempedulikan raut wajah ngeri yang Shin tunjukkan. Giliran dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri“Namaku Kazu …” dia menghentikan perkenalannya, tak yakin menyebutkan Kazunari adalah hal yang tepat. Dia tersenyum kecil, teringat bagaimana cara sang ibu memanggilnya agar dia terdengar seperti seorang gadis sungguhan. “… na. Namaku Kazuna.”_

_“Kazuna ya? Nama yang bagus juga.”_

.

…*…

.

Mereka kalah.

Oleh Rakuzan.

Oleh Akashi Seijuuro.

Baru kali ini Takao merasakan kekalahan yang begitu dingin dan menyakitkan. Bukan jenis kekalahan yang hangat dan memacu motivasi seperti saat mereka bertanding dengan Seirin. Kekalahan kali ini rasanya … menghancurkan tiap sel mereka hingga dirasanya mereka tak dapat bangkit lagi setelah kekalahan ini.

Dan pastinya kekalahan itu terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan bagi Midorima. Kata-kata kejam yang dikeluarkan mantan kapten sekaligus temannya semasa SMP setelah pertandingan usai jelas membuatnya jatuh.

Takao ingin merasakan perasaan sakit pemuda itu. Menumpuknya menjadi satu dengan rasa sakit yang didapatkannya sendiri. Bukankah dia sudah berjanji? Bukankah dia sudah berjanji untuk menjadi cermin Midorima dalam memantulkan perasaannya?

Maka dari itu dia menangis dan terisak, nyaris terdengar kekanakan. Tapi tak apa. Karena itu adalah tangis dua orang. Namun bahkan dia sendiri tak cukup kuat untuk mengambil alih setiap perasaan sedih yang dirasakan Midorima. Jiwanya tak cukup kuat untuk itu.

Saat melihat air mata sang pemuda berambut hijau. Dia merasakan kehancurannya tidak hanya tentang basket. Namun segalanya. Bahkan janji masa kecilnya.

Karena luapan jiwa pertama yang Midorima tampilkan di hadapannya adalah kesedihan.

Takao ingin memeluknya, mengatakan jika dia akan menanggung kesedihan itu juga, karena dia telah berjanji. Namun di sisi lain dia takut, takut jika pada akhirnya nanti Midorima akan menganggapnya sebagai pembohong.

Keinginan untuk menolong dan ketakutan akan kehidupan. Dua konteks perasaan yang seharusnya tak ada dalam dirinya. Takao tak seharusnya merasakannya! Dia adalah manusia bebas yang mencintai kehidupan sebagai suatu bentuk kebebasan. Namun apa yang dia lihat sekarang? Dia tengah terpenjara dalam perasaannya sendiri.

Terombang-ambing, hanyut dalam ketidaklogisan. Matanya masih terus dapat melihat air mata yang menetes dari mata Midorima, tak peduli sebanyak apapun air mata yang dia keluarkan untuk memburamkan pengelihatannya.

.

…*…

.

_Isak tangis itu tak bisa dihentikan, hanya ditutupi oleh sapu tangan bunga-bunga agar ingusnya tak terlihat. “Shin-chan akan benar-benar pergi ya?”_

_Shin menghela napas panjang. “Kenapa kamu baru menanyakannya sekarang? Aku sudah bilang dari tadi.”_

_“Tapi … tapi … aku …” Takao kehilangan kendalinya, menangis makin keras hingga membuat orang-orang yang ada di sekeliling mereka menoleh dengan wajah penasaran dan terganggu. Mengira adegan penindasan seorang anak laki-laki pada anak perempuan yang lebih kecil tengah terjadi._

_Shin memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah malu dan menepuk kepala Takao pelan. “Berhentilah menangis. Semua orang memandangi kita dengan pandangan aneh.”_

_“Jahatnya! A-aku kan juga menangis untuk bagian Shin-chan … A-apa Shin-chan tidak sedih akan berpisah denganku?”_

_“Kau bicara apa?” Shin semakin memalingkan wajahnya, yang dapat Takao lihat hanyalah telinganya yang sewarna buah apel. “Kita akan bertemu lagi kan? Aku sudah berjanji akan menemuimu.”_

_“Ta-tapi Jepang kan sangat luas! Memangnya kamu bisa menemukanku dengan mudah?!” protesnya keras. Menggembungkan pipi tanda jika dia tengah kesal saat ini. “Lagipula kamu juga tidak mau menerima alamat rumahku. Aku … aku … bagaimana kalau kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi? Aku tidak mau itu terjadi …”_

_“Pasti akan bertemu,” bisiknya pelan. “Karena manusia hanya bisa mengusulkan. Tuhanlah yang menentukan.”_

_“Aku tidak mengerti …”_

_“Kamu bodoh ya?” Shin menepuk dahinya dan menghela napas panjang. “Maksudku adalah takdir. Takdir pasti akan membuat kita bertemu lagi, suatu saat nanti.”_

_“Benarkah?”_

_Shin mengangkat bahu. “Aku tak tahu. Hanya Tuhan yang dapat menentukannya.”_

_“Tapi … tapi … pasti ada cara agar Tuhan mau memihak kita bukan? Pasti ada jalan agar keberuntungan kita bisa naik dan kita akan bertemu lagi kan? Iya kan?” Takao bersikeras untuk tetap bertanya hingga kepastian adalah yang didapatkannya. Dipandangnya mata hijau di hadapannya dengan tatapan memohon._

_“Kalau ada, aku pasti akan melakukannya. Jadi, aku pasti akan menemuimu.” Pemuda itu tampak ragu sejenak. Telinganya terlihat sangat merah, dan satu tangannya memegang pundak Takao erat—seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. Dengan cepat dia mengecup pipi Takao sebelum berlari pergi. “Selamat tinggal Kazuna, sampai jumpa!”_

_Takao terdiam. Mengusap pipinya yang memerah. “Sampai jumpa juga, Shin-chan! aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang menemuiku lagi!”_

.

…*…

.

Midorima kesal hari itu.

Pantas saja Takao berkeras meninggalkan gerobak mereka di rumahnya semalam, pagi ini pemuda dengan senyum secerah matahari itu tidak muncul di depan rumahnya seperti yang dia janjikan, saat dijemput pun adik perempuannya mengatakan Takao sudah berangkat sejak pagi buta—terpaksa dia mengayuh gerobaknya sendiri hari ini.

Sekolah masih sepi, hanya beberapa klub olahraga yang datang pagi buta untuk melakukan latihan—bersyukur klub basket bukan salah satunya. Namun sudah menjadi kebiasaan dia dan Takao untuk melakukan latihan rutin berdua.

Ruang olahraga kosong, begitu pula kamar ganti dan ruang mandinya.

Menyerah, Midorima memutuskan untuk pergi ke kelas dan mengecek ulang tugasnya semalam. Mencoba menghapus pertanyaan ke mana perginya Takao.

Namun yang dia temui di sana hanyalah seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang yang berdiri di hadapan jendela yang terbuka. Tidak—itu bukan seorang gadis. Tidak ada gadis yang memiliki tubuh sekekar itu dan berangkat ke sekolah dengan seragam laki-laki. Tubuh yang begitu dia kenal.

“Takao?” panggilnya.

“Aku punya tiga rahasia,” suara yang jelas milik Takao itu menjawabnya. “Yang pertama, aku selalu menggunakan pakaian perempuan di masa anak-anakku—hanya karena ibuku menganggapku terlalu manis sebagai laki-laki. Ibu menghentikan obsesi aneh itu saat adik perempuanku lahir.

“Yang kedua, cinta pertamaku adalah seorang anak laki-laki berambut hijau yang kutemui saat sedang berlibur bersama keluarga. Hanya sekali, namun kami telah berjanji untuk bertemu kembali.

“Dan yang ketiga, aku masih terus menunggu janji itu terealisasi. Dan kini aku terobsesi pada segalanya yang berwarna hijau.” Akhirnya pemuda itu menoleh, tersenyum lebar seperti yang biasa dia lakukan, meski seluruh otot wajahnya terasa kaku. “Termasuk padamu.”

Mata abu-abu itu menyipit membentuk sebuah senyuman yang ganjil. “Maaf selama ini aku terus membohongimu dengan berpura-pura tidak tahu. Hanya saja … aku tak mau kau melihatku dengan pandangan jijik. Seorang laki-laki menggunakan pakaian perempuan semasa anak-anak dan jatuh cinta pada sesama laki-laki? Itu memang hal bodoh. Tapi, setidaknya sekarang kau sudah melunasi janjimu bukan?” Tawa sinis terdengar, tak ada sedikitpun kebahagiaan di dalamnya, hanya sebuah kegetiran. “Kau sudah menemukanku, Shin-chan.”

Keheningan panjang tercipta. Takao melepaskan rambut palsu masa kanak-kanaknya perlahan. Hendak membuangnya ke luar jendela. Namun sebuah tangan sudah memegang pinggangnya, membuatnya mnghentikan gerakannya. Rambut-rambut hijau jatuh pada pundaknya, deru napas hangat membelai pada permukaan leher Takao.

“Shin …?”

“Ternyata, keberuntunganku tidak pernah salah. Aku menemukanmu, Kazuna … ri.”

.

…END…

.

**A/N:**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.**

**Entah hanya kecenderungan atau bagaimana, aku suka sekali membuat kisah yang cukup panjang untuk pair ini. Bahkan MidoTaka-ku yang sebelumnya panjangnya juga 10K, hahaha.**

**Ada kesenangan sendiri saat menulis kisah ini, dan entah mengapa aku senang menjadikan Akashi sebagai antagonis jika menulis tentang mereka #ditampol. Harusnya kisah ini hanya sepanjang 1K dan selesai dalam hitungan jam, tapi pada akhirnya molor jadi 3K lebih dan aku gelagapan menulisnya sambil belajar untuk UTS.**

**Mungkin itu saja yang bisa aku sampaikan, terima kasih sudah mampir, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.**

**Oh ya ada sedikit omake dari sudut pandang Midorima.**

.

…OMAKE…

.

Rambut hitam panjang yang bergoyang tertiup angin, renda-renda putih dengan gaun lembut merah muda yang menari di tiap langkahnya. Kulit putih sedikit terbakar matahari, mata abu-abu dengan sentuhan kebiruan besar yang memandang tajam, mulut yang tampaknya tak sanggup berhenti bicara dan tertawa.

Midorima masih ingat jelas sosok cinta pertamanya saat dia duduk di bangku tepi lapangan bersama rekan satu timnya, menoleh melihat tim lawan yang begitu ceria di sampingnya.

Rambut hitam pendek, mata yang tidak seberapa sebesar, jauh lebih tajam dibandingkan ingatannya, dan kulitnya pun terlihat lebih gelap. Jangan berharap sosok itu akan menggunakan gaun berenda anggun sebagai pakaiannya, setelah seragam basket yang memperlihatkan jelas lekuk tubuh maskulinnya adalah benda yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

Namun tawa lebarnya itu …

“Tidak mungkin … Kazuna …?”

Pemuda yang diamatinya itu menoleh. Memandangnya terpaku dengan wajah yang begitu polos dan kebingungan. Midorima bertanya-tanya apa kiranya yang ada dalam pikiran pemuda itu. Apakah dia mengenali Midorima? Apakah dia sadar?

Apakah dia benar Kazuna?

Pemuda itu memalingkan mata dengan cepat, kembali mengobrol dengan rekan-rekan satu timnya.

“Hoi, Midorima, kau tidak perlu mengintimidasi mereka dengan tatapan membunuh begitu. Kita pasti akan menang.”

Midorima menoleh pada Aomine yang terkekeh kecil sambil melakukan perenggangan singkat. “Bukan urusanmu, _nanodayo_.” Dia membuang pandangan, kembali fokus mendengar strategi yang akan mereka pakai hari ini.

Tapi tetap saja, dia masih terbayang pada pemuda itu. Tiap beberapa detik dia akan mencuri pandang dan mengagumi betapa kedua orang itu begitu serupa. Namun kalaupun itu adalah Kazuna, maka pasti dia tak akan dapat mengenali Midorima. Memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Shin karena tak menyukai namanya yang terdegar aneh, dia bahkan tak mengenalkan nama keluarganya karena ingin gadis itu hanya melihat padanya—bukan pada uang keluarga Midorima.

Tidak, dia tahu dia tak boleh memikirkan hal seperti itu sebelum pertandingan. Konsentrasi yang pecah sama sekali tak akan membantunya.

Pada akhirnya permainan tetap berpihak pada tim mereka. Lawan cukup tangguh, namun tidak akan dapat mengalahkan Teikou dengan anggotanya yang terkuat. Wajah kalah mereka tampak dinaungi kekesalan dan kepercayaan diri saat penghormatan terakhir dilakukan.

Midorima menoleh pada sosok pemuda yang membuatnya tertarik. Pemuda itu juga tengah memandanginya. Alisnya berkerut tanda kekecewaan, dan sudut matanya berair. Namun senyumnya tetap selebar biasanya, seolah ingin mengekspresikan kebahagiaan yang bukan miliknya.

Midorima terpaku, teringat akan janji bodoh sang gadis. Apakah benar jika … dia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. Merasa gila dengan apa yang ada dalam benaknya.

Untuk kedepannya, dia bisa saja berpura-pura lupa akan kejadian pada hari itu.

Namun matanya hanya akan terjebak pada satu sosok yang sama.

.

…OMAKE END…

.


End file.
